Gone
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid's father is in town on a buisness trip and wants to go out to dinner with Reid. Things go well until after dinner when both are kidnapped. The team only has a matter of days of finding them before its too late. PLEASE REVIEW1
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry! I just can't stop! But hey at least I'm really trying to update older stories, and especially trying to finish Kidnapped and Remember Us! This is because I really wished his father would show up at the office for them to go on a dinner on the show. I really like the actor who played his father.**

It was a normal day at the BAU. A day filled with extra paperwork. Morgan looked up from his as someone walked in the room. He glanced at Rossi who also looked surprised.

The figure approached Reid's desk who looked up.

"Dad?" Reid looked surprised and dropped his folder. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong with mom?"

"No," Mr. Reid said quickly. "Nothing is wrong with your mother. She's fine."

"I don't understand then," said Reid as he picked up the folders. Emily, Garcia, and JJ all watched carefully. They recoginzed Mr. Reid from the pictures on Garcia's computer.

"What do you want then?" There was confusion mixed with slight anger.

"I was in town for buisness trip and I was just wondering..." Mr. Reid coughed, looking very nervous and flustered. "If you'd have dinner with me tonight."

Reid was silent.

"I don't know...I don't know when I get off work.."

"Oh I can get him off early," Hotch said as he walked by and Reid glared at him. Hotch gave him a knowing smile.

Mr. Reid clearly looked uncomfortable with that many eyes staring at him.

"I'd just like to...get to know you again...maybe...start over? I've missed so much..." There was a hint of longing in his voice and Reid's throat cleared as he looked at Morgan who quickly looked away.

"Okay." Reid's voice was soft. "Dinner tonight...at 8:00?"

Mr. Reid nodded.

Reid then named a resturaunt and his father quickly walked out of the room.

The others lookd away.

"You didn't have to let me off early," Reid told Hotch. "We do have that late board meeting tonight."

"We'll debrief you before the flight," Hotch said calmly before walking away.

Reid sighed.

"Nervous?" Garcia asked.

"Confused is more like it. Why after all this time does he want to reconnect?"

"He probably feels guilty," Morgan told him. "Seeing you again sort of reinforced that guilt. You know Reid, as angry as you might be about your father leaving you I'd give anything to have dinner with my dad again."

"At least he's making an effort," Rossi added and Reid swollowed and quickly left for the bathroom.

"This should be interesting," Emily said grimly. More interesting then they would know.

* * *

The dinner started off awkward but as Reid talked about his job and the cases they had helped solve it got less and less weird.

"I'm amazed," sighed Mr. Reid. "At what you do. Not many people would have the stomach for it."

"I know. It still gets to me sometimes."

"Good, I'd be worried if it didn't."

Mr. Reid glanced at his son.

"I just want to know how proud I am of you. You use your gift to help people instead of make money or fame. I couldn't be prouder."

"It's nothing really." Reid looked down and took a sip of his drink.

"No it is! Not many people would do what you have decided to do. You could have picked anything you wanted to be! And you decided to do this." Mr. Reid smiled at him and Reid smiled awkwardly back.

They walked slowly to the cars.

"Look, I had a good time tonight," Mr. Reid was saying. "I'm in town for a full week..."

"I think we might be leaving tomorrow for a case," Reid said, a hint of sadness in him.

"Oh." Mr. Reid looked clearly dissapointed. "Well I'm in town again, next month. Maybe then?"

Reid started to nod. They didn't notice the figures creep up on them until it was too late. Mr. Reid shouted when someone hit his son on the back of his head and then everything went black as someone hit his head as well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Reid groaned when he woke. He felt groggy, light headed.

"Spencer?" A familiar but worried voice was heard through the darkness. "Spencer?"

"Dad?" His eyes adjusted to the dark and found his father tied in front of him, his head was dripping with blood. "Dad...what happened?"

"I don't know," William said quietly, fear in his voice. "It's going to be okay, Spence. Whatever happens...I won't let them hurt you."

Reid swallowed at the idea of his father trying to protect him.

"You don't have to comfort me, dad."

"That's my job, isn't it?" Mr. Reid sounded stubborn and Reid nodded.

"Where are we?"

"No man's land." A voice was soft in the darkness.

"What do you want from us?" William demanded.

"What do you think?" The voice sounded amused.

Reid swallowed. This probably had to do with him, why they were there. His job made him have a lot of enemies...

"Let my son go," he heard his father say. His eyes watered at that.

"No dad, don't-"

"Isn't that sweet?" The voice interrupted. "But why would I let Spencer go when he's the reason you two are here?"

He knew it.

"Who are you?" Reid demanded. "Why are you angry at me?"

"Because," the voice hissed at a dangerously low tone. "You put my son in jail!" The voice laughed. "I really was just after you, Spencer. But seeing you with your old man...it was just too good to pass up!"

Reid struggled against the bonds.

"If you want to take your anger out, deal with me," William said, still desperatly trying to save Spencer. "Just let him go."

"Oh I'll deal with you William. But why would I let him go when I want him to watch?"

Reid swallowed.

"You just want me, right? You shouldn't have to deal wit him. It'll ruin your plans."

"Nice try Spency. It's sweet, both of you sacraficing yourselfs to save the others one. Pointless, but sweet."

The man finally emerged. Reid tensed when he saw that the man allowed them to see what he looked like. He was dark haried with dark brown eyes, fairly average looking and middle aged. But it made Reid nervous that the man showed his face to them.

That meant he wasn't planning on letting them out of there alive.

"Now..." The man smiled as he paced back and forth. "Let's see which one of you has a higher threshhold of pain."

Reid yelled when a hot iron rod was rammed into his chest.

"Spencer! Got Damn it!" Another rod was placed right at William's neck as his hair was grabbed, and his face was forced to rise so he could see what they were doing to his son.

Reid closed his eyes, trying to fight against the tears as he heard his own father yell out when a knife was pressed against William's skin.

He could only pray that sooner or later, hopefully sooner, the rest of the team would realize that they were missing...

He could only hope...


End file.
